Sign
Sign jest to utwór wykonywany przez zespół FLOW do szóstego openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 8 października 2009 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 129 do 153. Opis Opening rozpoczyna się wspomnieniami, pokazujące szczęśliwe chwile spędzone przez Sasuke i Itachiego, oraz Naruto i Jiraiyę . Ten melancholijny obraz przerywają szybkie migawki z profilami postaci takich jak Naruto, Jiraiya, Pain, Itachi oraz Sasuke. Następnie grupowo pojawiają się kadry shinobi z Konohy, członkowie Taki oraz Akatsuki. Kolejna cześć skupia się na wspólnej walce braci Uchiha, przeplatana na przemian to wspomnieniami z przeszłości to zdjęciami z Tobim, Konan i Painem. Tekst Piosenki Romaji= I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Me (So am I) Wasurete shimae baii yo kanji nakunacchaewaii Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda Kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo Mirushinatta jibun jishin na Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka Tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni Oboeteru kara namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kereta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda Can You Hear Me? (So am I) |-| Kanji= 忘れてしまえばいいよ　 感じなくなっちゃえばいい 擦(す)りむいた心に蓋(ふた)をしたんだ 傷ついたって平気だよ　 もう痛みは無いからね その足を引きずりながらも 見失った自分自身が 音を立てて崩れていった 気付けば風の音だけが… 伝えに来たよ　傷跡を辿って　 世界に押しつぶされてしまう前に 覚えてるかな 涙の空を　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ 「傷付かない強さよりも　 傷つけない優しさを」 その声はどこか悲しそうで 掛け違えた　ボタンみたいに こころ身体　離れていった もう一度 心を掴んで 伝えに来たよ　傷跡を辿って　 世界に押しつぶされてしまう前に 覚えてるかな 涙の空を　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ いつか聞いた あの泣き声は 間違いなくそう 自分のだった 全てはこの時のために… |-| Polski= Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego wyjącego bólu, Świdrującego w mojej głowie, Lecz podążam naprzód mimo blizn. (Czy mnie słyszysz?) (Czy mnie słyszysz?) (Słyszysz mnie? Jestem tu) Możesz zapomnieć, możesz tego nie czuć, Szczelnie zakryłeś swoje rozdarte pozszywane serce. Nie mam nim przeciwko jeśli skończy się na tym, iż jeszcze bardziej mnie zranisz ból już mnie nie obchodzi, czyż nie? Już ledwo powłóczę nogami Moje zatracone 'ja', jęknęło w agonii, i zapadło się w sobie Jeśli ktoś to usłyszał to tylko świst wiatru... Przybyłem, by coś przekazać. Podążam naprzód mimo blizn Jeszcze zanim zostanę całkiem zmiażdżony ciężarem tego świata, Pamiętasz tamto niebo pełne łez Tamten ból cię ochraniał, Twój ból zawsze Cię chronił. (Czy mnie słyszysz? Rozumiem Cię.) |-| Angielski= I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead With this scar Can you hear me Can you hear me Can you hear me, so am I I don't mind if you don't remember All the feelings that we used to share For I've sealed away my heart into the darkness It's just fine if you end up hurting me 'cause I don't feel pain anymore I just drag my feet behind me Towards what's held in store I had been led astray With no hope to be found My heart whithered away And I fell to the ground Then I heard a voice within the blowing of the wind Please let me show you the pain My scars have made me obtain Before the weight of the world Comes crashing down on my shoulders Do you remember the time Our tears fell down from the sky Someday soon when I'm gone Never think that I'll neglect you For the pain that I've Sealed away in your heart will protect you Can you hear me, so am I Ciekawostki *Jest to trzecia piosenka po GO!!! i Re:member autorstwa zespołu Flow wykorzystana w mediach Naruto. *Jednym z motywów tego openigu jest pokonywanie bólu i nienawiści po utracie ważnych osób przez Naruto i Sasuke, Jiraiyi i Itachiego. *Jest to jedyny opening w którym Sasuke poświęcone jest więcej miejsca niż Naruto. * Piosenka została też wykorzystana jako ending Naruto Shounen-Hen. Postacie *Jiraiya *Naruto Uzumaki *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Pain (Yahiko) *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Yamato *Jūgo *Karin *Suigetsu Hōzuki *Ibiki Morino *Anko Mitarashi *Iruka Umino *Tsunade *Genma Shiranui *Ebisu *Kisame Hoshigaki *Konan *Tobi *Zetsu *Maito Gai *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Shikamaru Nara *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka *Chōji Akimichi *Shizune *Tenten *Hinata Hyūga *Ino Yamanaka *Kurenai Yūhi *Fugaku Uchiha *Mikoto Uchiha *Gamaken *Wielki Wielogłowy Pies *Nagato Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Opening Naruto: Shippūden